


Heavenly Light and Branches of Heaven - Gift for LadyWallace and Whiskerdrops

by Cafelatte100



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Memories, Platonic Soulmates, Shooting Stars, Star Tree, Stars, Symbology, metaphorical wings, nebulae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafelatte100/pseuds/Cafelatte100
Summary: Former star-maker Crowley responds to an Angel who once sheltered him under his wing in Eden.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Heavenly Light and Branches of Heaven - Gift for LadyWallace and Whiskerdrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyWallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWallace/gifts).



> This is a gift for LadyWallace and Whiskerdrops for answering my poetry request.
> 
> The digital artworks were completed by Gemennair. You can find more of Gemennair's astonishingly ethereal art at:[Bio & Contact](http://www.gemennair.contactin.bio/)
> 
> Please check out the incredibly beautiful poems from Whiskerdrops and LadyWallace that belong together with Gemennair's artwork. :)
> 
> [ "Heavenly Light"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262466) by LadyWallace 
> 
> ["Branches of Heaven"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254750) by Whiskerdrops

“When the storm clouds broke and the first rain fell,

I did not know whether the drops were blessed or cursed.

But before even one drop could land there you were,

Your feathers and your wing sheltered me.

Thus I formed this celestial tree of stars,

See how it reaches into the firmament? 

As you shielded me once with your wing,

So have I done the same with these stars.

The tree and its branches are my wings,

These stars are my feathers stretching over you.”

(This is a short excerpt from [Branches of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254750) by Whiskerdrops.)  


“The constellations shown like gems when the Demon pulled the Angel toward the stars 

Past the firmament, past the Earth, past the glowing Moon and Mars, 

And far past anything the human eye could see 

Sat, in a nebula all alone, one glistering, starry tree. 

And as the Angel had sheltered him in the Garden on that day, 

This tree was a Heavenly wing saying what the Demon could not say. 

But the Angel understood; no words were needed here! 

And the Demon relaxed, and smiled softly, washing away his own fear. 

On opposite sides they might be, but of the same stars they were both made: 

When a Demon shelters an Angel, even Hell’s darkest soul could be saved.” 

(This is a short excerpt from [Heavenly Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262466) by LadyWallace.)  



End file.
